1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment that enables a person to perform a multitude of different exercises. More particularly, the present invention relates to exercise devices that enable a person to engage a single set of weights through a variety of different positions on the exercise device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with exercise devices for exercising almost every conceivable muscle group in the human body. Many of these prior art devices are convertible between various configurations to enable a person using the device to selectively exercise one of a selected number of muscle groups. The problem with many of these prior art exercise devices is either their large size or their complexity in changing from one type of exercise to another. The size problem often occurs with prior art exercise devices that require a person to move between several different dedicated exercise stations to perform different exercises. Obviously, the use of separate dedicated stations, no matter how ergonomically joined, occupies a large section of floor space. Such complex multi-station exercise devices are also very difficult to assemble and are beyond the economic means of most average consumers. This prevents many individuals from owning such multi-station exercise devices, thereby limiting a person's exposure to such equipment to infrequent visits to large health clubs.
Smaller exercise devices, such as that exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,915 to Habing, entitled Exercise Method With Adjustable Position Exercise Members, are marketed to individuals who want an exercise machine capable of exercising different muscle groups but whose available floor space is limited. In such prior art exercising devices, space is saved by providing only one set of weights. Different exercise stations are then connected to the single set of weights using a system of cables and pulleys. Such prior art exercise devices are very expensive. Additionally, they are very complex to assemble and maintain due to the myriad of different cables and pulleys.
Certain prior art devices have simpler cable and pulley systems that use a limited number of cables and pulleys. Such prior art devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,377 to Malnke, entitled Exercise Apparatus. The problems associated with such prior art exercise devices is that the limited pulley and cable system allows for only a few select exercises to be performed. Accordingly, exercises are not available for many of the major muscle groups in the body.
A need therefore exists for an exercise device that is low cost and provides exercises for many of the major muscle groups in the body, yet is highly compact and uses a simplified pulley and cable system. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.